1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optoelectronic transmission devices having solar cell units.
2. Description of Related Art
An optoelectronic transmission device typically includes an optical signal source, a light detector, a first optical fiber for sending output optical signals emitted from the optical signal source and a second optical fiber for receiving and directing input optical signals to the light detector. The light detector converts the input optical signals into electrical signals. The optical signal source and the light detector consume electrical power. The electrical power may be provided by an outer power source, which may result inconvenient use of the optoelectronic transmission device.
Therefore, an optoelectronic transmission device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.